Eternal Embarrassment
by LostOzian
Summary: Elphaba, the look on your face is better than priceless. Canon Pairings, Fiyeraba if you want it to be there. Oneshot, Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer: Aside from the fact Wicked isn't mine, Danderson posted the first Wicked Halloween oneshot of the night. I did love it, I highly reccomend you read it. It obviously had a lot of thought. _This_ was thought of in about fifteen minutes and worked on for about an hour before being forced upon everyone else. I credit Danderson with the first Halloween fic, thus making this unoriginal, and I credit Nessa's costume to the ever-lovely Sale. May your feet be forever adorned with rubies. Story time, and happy Halloween! -LostOzian **

* * *

"Elphie! Come out!" Galinda knocked on the bathroom door several times. "We're all here, and we're all in costume, so you don't look any more ridiculous than any of us do!"

"NO means NO, Galinda! I'm not coming out, no matter what!" Elphaba said angrily from the bathroom.

"But Elphieeeee!" Galinda begged. Everyone else stood around awkwardly, waiting for Galinda to either get Elphaba out of the bathroom or give up. Fiyero was playing to one of the Vinkus' fictional heroes, Dan Ozxote of the Vinkus. The character was famed for attacking public structures, imagining demons and giants, and Fiyero would have been the obvious choice for the idiot celebrity. He was wearing an older-looking, looser tunic with a gold-colored cape and a sword bent into the shape of a corkscrew at his side.

Boq was an elf, which in itself had angered Elphaba slightly, but the Witch's tireade was mostly for show. Boq had meticulously obtained waxen ears and smoothed them over his natural ones, easily bringing the tips of his ears to above his eyebrows. He had slicked his hair back to the best of his ability, and managed to pull off tight-fitting clothing rather well; when he was moving. Standing there awkwardly, waiting for Elphaba to get her act together, he didn't look very elf-ish at all.

Galinda was in white, gauzy material that hung down from her shoulders and arms, giving her the look of a kind of eerie angel. She had fake elongated teeth and had used lipstick for fake blood, essentially turning Galinda into a 'lure-my-prey-with-innocence' vampire. Secretly, Nessa was hoping Galinda's image of a vampire trap would convince Boq that pursuing her would leave you dead or worse, unable to die.

Nessa, in a fit of Halloween inspiration, had gone way over the top. She was dressed in dark olive pants and jacket, not at all reminding anyone of her sister. Her chair had been draped with a blanket with leaves, twigs, and branches stuck to it for camouflage. The future governor of Munchkinland had an array of natural debris stuck in her hair with camo paint beneath her eyes. In her hands, she held a large and threatening-looking rifle. Essentially, she was Commando Commander Thropp.

Nobody but Galinda knew what Elphaba was dressed as. Galinda herself insisted it was a wonderful costume; she had done almost all of Elphaba's costume herself, and the other three had entered as Elphaba retreated into the bathroom to see what Galinda had done. The first thing Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa heard was an ear-splitting shriek, so no matter how much Galinda padded her work, Elphaba was horrified.

"Just come out!" Galinda insisted. "Or at least open the door and let us see! There's nobody but us!"

"I demand compensation!" Elphaba said. "You owe me!"

"Okay, I owe you one, now open up!" Galinda rapped her fist on the door once again.

"No, Miss Galinda, you owe me _several_!" Elphaba corrected.

"Just come out and show us or I don't owe you anything!" Galinda threatened at last. With a groan, Elphaba opened the door.

Let's take this from the ground up. Elphaba was wearing black patent leather shoes with white socks reaching her mid shin. Next was a navy skirt, reaching her knees. Above that, she was wearing a white blouse that cuffed right below the shoulders, with a black long-sleeved shirt, with it's only purpose to keep the green girl from freezing. Then, you came to Elphaba's extremely and eternally annoyed face. And above that…

The famous raven hair had been teased, combed, and hairsprayed into a large bubble hairstyle, larger than Elphaba's head itself, and quite similar to the American 1960's which hadn't happened in Oz and nobody had heard of. But Galinda, the incessant dreamer, had imagined it and made it happen, even managing to force a blue headband around part of Elphaba's new do.

Nessa buried her face in her hands, letting the rifle clatter to the floor. Boq fell over laughing at the sight of Elphaba looking so undignified.

"See, Galinda?" Elphaba grimaced. "I'm being laughed at."

"No you're not!" Galinda gushed. "He's laughing with you!"

"But I'm not laughing." Galinda's bubble deflated significantly.

After shooting a dirty look (albeit ignored) at Boq, Elphaba turned to Fiyero. He seemed to be smiling at her. Not laughing, but just smiling.

"What parts of this ridiculous getup refuse to make you burst into hysterics like our friend over there?" Elphaba gestured at the floor. Fiyero's smile widened.

"Elphaba, the look on your face is better than priceless," was the Prince's response.

* * *

**Yeah, random Fiyeraba hint at the end that Elphaba looks really bad and Fiyero sees only her face... -shiny glory- Essentially, Fiyero is Don Quixote from Man of La Mancha (new obsession, Wicked and MolM) and Elphaba is Tracy Turnblad. Except replace the fat with green.**

**Candy for reviewers if you say 'trick or treat'.**


End file.
